


While the Cat's Away...

by waywardmuse



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Moriarty is Alive, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmuse/pseuds/waywardmuse
Summary: When certain annoyances arise, Jake Stone has hispartners in crimefellow Librarians to turn to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Other Relationships mentioned: Eve Baird/James Moriarty/Flynn Carsen, Cassandra Cillian/Lucy Lyons, Cassandra Cillian/Estrella.

The first sign of _Imminent Loud and Annoying Manchild Squabble_ is a soaking wet Moriarty bursting through the Back Door, followed closely by a dry Carsen making mocking hand gestures behind the fictional’s back.

Jake almost offers to find a towel—his mom did try to raise him to have better manners than his father—and is relieved when the pair march off towards the Library without a word in his direction.

The second sign is Carsen and Moriarty ignoring the world around them rather than finding someone to show off to or mock.

Still, everyone has an off day sometime (especially these two when Eve isn’t around) and Jake ignores it. He has work to do on the on fae influence on the architecture of the British Isles. It’s not an article he can publish under one of his pseudonyms, too much magic to be anything other than a reference for future Librarians. Jake certainly would have appreciated knowing what wards are bullshit last week.

Then the yelling starts.

For a moment, Jake stares blankly at his book and contemplates what would be the lesser abuse of magic: a potion to steal voices or that pixie dust that lulls people into a sleepy, agreeable state.

(He won’t actually leave the Carsen and Moriarty where enterprising pixies can find a meal, somewhere just far enough away that Jake can’t hear them and that may take them a while to find their way back to the Library. Ezekiel’s done it before and everything turned out fine.)

A crash echoes through the corridors and Jake seriously considers whether Jenkins would even mind if he raids the apothecary room; at this point, drugging Carsen and Moriarty would be an act of defense for the Library.

The Back Door reopens suddenly. Cassandra and Ezekiel step through this time, chatting about the Miraikan Museum Expo they checked out—hobby work, much like what Jake’s own current project.

Another shout—this time in a language Jake doesn’t recognize—spurs Jake to slam his book closed and march over to his fellow Librarians.

He resets the coordinates to the door and grabs both of them; a hand on Cassandra’s wrists and a tight grip on Ezekiel’s bicep. “We’re leaving. _Now_.”

“Jake?” Cassandra manages to ask before he pulls them out of the Annex to Chicago.

“Woah, mate!” Ezekiel whines but noticeably does not twist out of his hold. “What’s the fire?”

Cassandra looks at him, a readiness in her eyes. “Do we need to call Eve and Jenkins back from Oslo?”

“No, it’s nothing Library or magic related.” Jake lets go of Cassandra and loops his arm with Ezekiel’s. He can’t stop Ezekiel from picking random passersby’s pockets but Jake can keep him from wandering off to Jeweler’s Row or the Field Museum. Eve would be unfairly disappointed with Jake if that happens again. Just because her boyfriends walk off with valuable artifacts only when said items are an immediate danger to society (or so Carsen claims) doesn’t mean Jake should be responsible for Ezekiel’s sticky fingers. Jake is dating Ezekiel, not auditioning for warden.

“Then what, mate?” Ezekiel asks in a casual tone. Though, Ezekiel rarely gives much away in his voice; he can sound equally calm whether talking about his favorite reality tv show or an taking out a magical security system while hallucinating on poisoned ambrosia.

Jake sighs. “Moriarty and Carsen are at it again.”

“Are they fighting? Or...” Cassandra trails off with the faint hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Ezekiel’s face lights up with mischief. “Or are they fu—”

Jake elbows him in the side. Hard.

“Hey!” Ezekiel rubs the spot dramatically. “I was just going to say ‘or _that thing_ that makes Cassandra cover her eyes and squeak when she walks in on them?’”

Both Cassandra and Jake roll their eyes.

“It’s the fighting again.” Jake says, leading them down the sidewalk to one of their favorite bars. He knows the exact moment when Ezekiel realizes where they are headed from the sudden stink eye.

Jake amuses himself with bringing the former werewolf to places with names like _Howl At the Moon_ . And despite any protests, Ezekiel actually likes the dueling pianos. (Jake can tell; Ezekiel tips the musicians from his _own_ wallet.)

“I thought Flynn and James were better than this.” Cassandra skips around as she keeps pace with them.

Ezekiel coughs something that suspiciously sounds like “ego”. Really, pot calling the kettles black.

“Well, they have mostly learned not to try to win Eve’s favor by making everything into a competition.” Cassandra pouts a bit. “Their fights are averaging out to only 2.3 times a week rather than the 11.7 times a week from before the time we got snowed-in.”

Ezekiel laughs. “I guess they had to start learning after we beat the pants off the both of them.”

Cassandra blushes a deep red, a terrible color against her red hair. “I thought we weren’t talking about the strip poker game ever again!”

“...I meant the last date-night competition.” Ezekiel says, his eyes slightly too wide and guileless for true innocence. “The one after the Winchester House mess.”

“Ooh, I liking talking about that.” Cassandra smirks. “That was the best competition.”

“You think that because you _won_.” Jake says. And no, he isn’t really sore about losing that night, not with the wonderful gift of Carsen and Moriarty’s twin looks of disbelief as Cassandra defeated everyone in a drawn-out Risk campaign.

“Well, yeah. And I got to go on a date with Eve. She wore such a pretty dress and that _kiss_.” Cassandra sighs happily.

“I can’t decide if I am surprised or not that she went through with that bet.” Jake says.

“Only cause I won and she was pissed off at them. But I’ve wanted to kiss her for years and it was _so_ _good_.”

“Also surprised Lucy didn’t mind.” Ezekiel chimes in.

“Or Estrella.” Jake says, because he’s nearly sure Cassandra is dating the both women. He could be wrong; the whole situation with is hard to figure out when the vampire rarely leaves her sanctuary and Lucy is all over the world working apart magic from the science end.

“Oh, Lucy wanted the details and Estrella picked out my dress.” Cassandra smiles her _I have the best girlfriend(s)_ smile, which is remarkably like her _I just created a new field of mathemagics_ smile. After a moment, her expression shifts to something more serious. “So... are we going to tell Eve?”

Jake stays silent. Moriarty is more or less on their side (as long as their side is Eve’s side) but has no problem using an honesty policy against them by also tattling on the Librarians to Eve. And Carsen sometimes gets so petty about keeping them from interesting cases when annoyed.

But as much as he feels like a little kid whining to his mom, Carsen and Moriarty really annoy him. 

Ezekiel pulls out his cell phone with his free arm and starts texting. “I’m telling her about their fight. It’s been, what, weeks since we had a proper adventure with our Guardian _without_ those idiots cramping our style.”

Jake makes an agreeing sound. So does Cassandra, at a much higher pitch and volume.

If they have to put up with Carsen and Moriarty’s childishness, they deserve time with their Guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably end up in a series of one shots. We'll see. ~~I have ideas.~~


End file.
